


drabble collection #1

by mamdible



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, Multi, One Word Prompt Meme, Sexism, i thought i was above it but i am absolutely not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamdible/pseuds/mamdible
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles in response to singular adjectives, all revolving around A/B/O dynamics.





	1. (1) to (10)

**Author's Note:**

> ugh for so long i managed to quell the desire to make something so typically fetishising of gay men and super sexist and shit but i reckon i can pull this shit off without being too gross

(1) Regret:

There are a lot of things Kise regrets doing in middle school. Most revolve around narcissism and such, but now, seeing Midorimacchi carted around by the little Beta boyfriend he’s found, he regrets not moving closer when they were studying at his place that one afternoon, not closing the gap between their lips.

(2) Fulfilled:

He has issues with fulfilment. He knows that no matter how much he loves basketball, loves moving and playing and just plain living, it still won’t be enough to fill the gaping maw in his chest that always demands more. He thought, once upon a time, that he would find a rival and everything would be okay, but now, two years later and his only opponent a shitty Omega propped up by Tetsu, he doesn’t quite believe it anymore. 

(3) Family:

The Midorima family was quite disappointed when he presented. There had, of course, been signs (his face, proportion of his hips, lack of body hair), but they had stoutly been ignored in favour of gushing over his height and muscle, though he was more on the skinny side than anything else. So the week he took off from school for a painful transformation of genitalia and secondary sexual characteristics was quite lonely, devoid of any sort of familial comfort. Oh well. His little sister hasn’t yet presented, so there’s still a chance his parents won’t die disappointed.

(4) Obsession:

Hara calls out his obsession with Kiyoshi once, and only once. He gets a broken nose for his troubles, and Hanamiya continues to train and fume and jerk off to thoughts of the stupid Omega who always fucking smiles at his opponents. 

(5) Tested:

Kuroko stands outside the locker room and tries not to breathe in any of the heavy, cloying scent wafting from the showers, carried on wispy trails of steam. Kagami is close to his heat, but he’s still training, still pushing himself so they can win next time, and the sweat that is washed off and amplified by the moisture in the air is evidence of that. This is a test, and Kuroko is having trouble passing.

(6) Overcome:

Some folks see secondary gender as something that has to be overcome. Like, Alpha’s have to struggle to be kind and soft and gentle, and Betas have to struggle to do important shit, and Omegas have to struggle to be strong. Kagami thinks that’s mostly bullshit; secondary gender is just an arrangement of genitals and shit, and if it was so mentally binding, trans people wouldn’t exist (and they sure do, of course, he’s totally for trans rights and everything). So that’s why he glares at reporters who ask him how hard he had to work to ‘overcome his secondary gender’ to be on the NBA. He didn’t overcome jack shit. He’s strong, and that’s that. 

(7) Triumph:

They play shogi after practise. Akashi always wins. There is hardly any triumph, and Midorima thinks rather bitterly that the only reason Akashi bothers with this pointless exercise is to rub his superiority in Midorima’s face. It’s not exactly working, ‘cause he can see the rings under Akashi’s eyes and the stress hidden throughout pockets of muscles in his body. They’re the same after all, but he has less of a burden, having already failed due to fate.

(8) Passion:

Kise falls in love easily, with many different people. He loves Aominecchi first, and it’s a secret thing, ‘cause that sort of thing between Alpha’s isn’t exactly encouraged, is given the same scornful dismissal as relationships between Omegas. Then he falls in love with Kurokocchi, after he’s realised that sort of secret is annoying to keep (Kuroko doesn’t love him back so it doesn’t even matter), and with Midorimacchi for a while, and Kagamicchi for half a second where he’s smarter than he actually is. He’s passionate, but still ends up alone. Well, not alone, never alone, but never with someone he loves first. 

(9) Jealousy:

Ah, it’s not like he’s a jealous person or anything. Takao is, in general, an extremely easy-going guy, none of the possessive ridiculousness that is so often found in Alphas (a by-product of society, of course), but Christ, seeing purpling bruises on Shin-chan’s neck is rage inducing, even though he knows that Kagami just helped him through his heat (jacked off to the imagery, actually, he feels a little bad about that). 

(10) Deception:

Sometimes, Kagami is accused of pretending to be an Alpha. Its pretty much bullshit – just ‘cause he’s tall and muscular and masculine doesn’t mean he’s hiding who he actually is. Midorima doesn’t get accused quite as much as him, ‘cause Midorima’s on the girly side and likes wearing dresses and stuff and actually needs to wear a bra. Still, sometimes they’re mistakes for an Alpha/Omega couple when walking the streets (absolutely not the case), and he doesn’t like that. He’s an Omega, he likes being an Omega, and he isn’t trying to pretend to be something he’s not.


	2. (10) to (20)

(10) Deception:

Sometimes, Kagami is accused of pretending to be an Alpha. Its pretty much bullshit – just ‘cause he’s tall and muscular and masculine doesn’t mean he’s hiding who he actually is. Midorima doesn’t get accused quite as much as him, ‘cause Midorima’s on the girly side and likes wearing dresses and stuff and actually needs to wear a bra. Still, sometimes they’re mistakes for an Alpha/Omega couple when walking the streets (absolutely not the case), and he doesn’t like that. He’s an Omega, he likes being an Omega, and he isn’t trying to pretend to be something he’s not. 

(11) Tenacious:

There’s a certain tenacity that Shintarou displays, being beaten again and again and still trying. It gets a little more entertaining each game, but he grows bored of the flush of humiliation on Shintarou’s cheeks and abandons the endeavour in the same millisecond in which he abandons his humanity. Ten years later, in a little café in Paris, he finds that he is beaten, and Shintarou’s tenacity has proven victorious. It hurts more than he thought it would, seeing something he always thought of as his finally leave him, though he supposes it’s for the best. They kiss and Shintarou disappears into the light drizzle of rain outside (why is Paris always so grey, he wonders), and he doesn’t see him again for quite a while.

(12) Duplicity:

Duplicity has two meanings. It means liar, or double, depending on context used. Hanamiya thinks that either interpretation can be applied perfectly to Imayoshi, ‘cause Imayoshi is a fucking liar and a whore and he is so, so two-faced. He’s fifteen and he might be nursing a broken heart, isn’t that fucking pathetic? 

(13) Loyalty:

Akashi is a good, loyal son, standing by his father’s bedside as the man dies slowly. He was such an impressive man, once upon a time, strong and masculine and tall and handsome. Now he’s little but a withered shell of himself, wrinkles and brittle bones. Akashi sits by his side and thinks of loyalty, and thinks of a little café in Paris and losing and how bitter the dregs of coffee can taste when drunken out of another’s cup, and how the back of your throat prickles when you cry. He has been a good, loyal son, and only now does he realise it’s all for naught, when the man he has been so loyal to is confined by life to a bed where he will cough and splutter and die for a few more weeks at most before succumbing to the end of all.

(14) Routine:

They have settled into a routine, Shin-chan and him. He picks Shin-chan up, they’re late to morning practise, they get scolded, Takao carefully doesn’t think of Shin-chan changing while getting ready, and then they play. School is a routine of its own, and he follows along obediently, catching Shin-chan’s company when he can. Then, after school, he gets changed again, and again doesn’t think about the time Shin-chan lifted the bottom of his shirt up to wipe sweat off his face and Takao caught a glimpse of his sports bra. They play again - stay after practise, and once light has faded Takao pulls Shintarou back to his house and then rides back to his place. Then he jerks off, finally indulging in those forbidden thoughts.

(15) Elation:

There’s a sort of elation to winning against someone stronger than you, Kagami thinks dimly. Aomine is on the floor, he is standing, and everything else is null. Lips curl, pulling face into a sneer, and words are spat while tears threaten at the eyes. “Fucking whore,” and he will pay for that later, but for now there is adrenaline and pure joy running through his veins and he offers a hand out to his defeated opponent. 

(16) Ambition:

Himuro is ambitious. He wants to be the best, wants to be better than Taiga, and wants to make sure Taiga stays smaller than him. It feels like a betrayal when Taiga shoots up that extra inch and catches up to him, goes further than him. His narcissism is reassured when Taiga presents not two weeks later, and that little ugly part of himself crows his superiority. It doesn’t last long, and this time it hurts more than last, especially when Taiga runs. 

(17) Impress:

It’s normal to want to impress your crush, right? That’s why he always does his best in practise, that’s why every three-pointer feels like a victory when Imayoshi-senpai smiles at him and praises his aim. He doesn’t jerk off to thoughts of the Omega riding him viciously and praising him for being such a good boy. He absolutely does not have a praise kink. 

(18) Focus:

The zone is, for the most part, indescribable. The best way he can sum it up is just being really, really focused, even though he’s not a focusing sort of person, so maybe it isn’t that at all. Ah, it doesn’t really matter, though, since he’s got no one else to talk to and doesn’t want to talk to anyone anyway. It’s just… he never thought that that little bitch Kagami would be able to access the zone, never thought that he would be any good at all, really. He also never thought he would be rubbing one out to thoughts of a guy for the first time, but he consoles himself with the thought that Omegas are Omegas, and Kagami does have a pretty nice ass, even if he’s a guy.

(19) Follower:

He leads, and Murasakibara follows. It’s a very terrible summation of their carefully balanced relationship, but he sums it that way anything because he needs to keep his ego from starving somehow, doesn’t he? But still, it’s true in some way. He cajoles and convinces and pushes and eventually Murasakibara folds and falls along behind him, grumbling and snacking, though he doesn’t for one second think that the giant doesn’t actually want to come along, because if he didn’t Murasakibara wouldn’t fucking move for anyone. And now Murasakibara has his slowly deflating knot in his asshole, and Himuro is snuggling tight against the giant’s back as he comes off a high in which he mixed images of Taiga and Atsushi in some amalgam of his desire. 

(20) Laughter:

One of the greatest things in the world is Shin-chan’s laughter. His face crinkles a little, and his mouth turns up at the corners, and he blushes so delicate, like a flower in bloom with petals so fragile and- Takao likes Shin-chan, and takes great pride in being able to make him laugh with his antics.


	3. (20) to (30)

(20) Laughter:

One of the greatest things in the world is Shin-chan’s laughter. His face crinkles a little, and his mouth turns up at the corners, and he blushes so delicate, like a flower in bloom with petals so fragile and- Takao likes Shin-chan, and takes great pride in being able to make him laugh with his antics.

 

(21) Trust:

This, he thinks, is what trust is. Midorima is just edging on his heat in the back of the rickshaw, sweaty and blushing and uncomfortable, and he is desperately trying to push down a boner while pulling the damn thing. Midorima trusts him, and that’s pretty fucking unusual, ‘cause he doesn’t trust anyone, really. He might call Kagami over to help him through his heat, which makes Takao prickle with jealousy and lust, but Takao is the only guy he trusts not to take advantage outside of other Omegas. 

(22) Ungrateful:

Midorima is accused of being ungrateful on a fairly regular basis. Usually it’s Miyaji, sometimes Ootsubo, sometimes even the captain. He knows that his arrogance, his shamelessness, all of him – it disturbs the seniors, just as it disturbs his peers. Oh, but his peers never threaten to hit him, would never actually hit him, and Miyaji has no qualms about physical violence (he was, at the beginning of the school year, hesitant about throwing basketballs and the like at an Omega, but by the third week he was no longer treated with any delicacy).

(23) Maybe:

There really aren’t many openly gay Omegas in Japan. It’s harder to tell, over here, but he’s pretty sure – mostly sure – that the glances Midorima has been giving him aren’t just friendly, are instead a little more heated and lustful. He’s absolutely sure that the glances he gives in return are just as heated. And maybe- maybe- maybe they’ll see each other, and maybe Kagami’s apartment will be a little less empty tonight.

(24) Granted:

At times Momoi feels a little taken for granted. There are, of course, smart people around her who recognise her talents, like Imayoshi, and Coach Harasawa, and, of course, Riko. But it’s all buried under the bullshit she gets from everyone else. Still, when Riko laves against her cock and even lets Momoi knot her even though they’re both Alphas and Riko’s cunt really isn’t made for that, she can’t help but feel appreciated. 

(25) Melody:

Midorima plays the piano. His parents forced him into it a long time ago, and he flourished, even got his Level 8’s. It was abandoned in favour of basketball, but he’s still talented, still plays beautifully. Kuroko sometimes stays outside the music room and delights in the melodies that the Omega plays, and wishes that he were a little more noticeable, a little more traditionally ‘Alpha’, so that Midorima would notice him and maybe-

(26) Nostalgic:

After him and Kagami split, he fucks around for a while. Fucks Omegas and Betas and a few Alphas, just to see what it’s like. Nothing feels right, and the relationships never last (aren’t relationships in the first place) but the fighting, the yelling and the screaming and the fucking, they make him feel so nostalgic. So he licks the blood off his lips, tries to staunch the red dribbling of his broken nose, and hides a grin.

(27) Tradition:

His family is traditional. They don’t really believe in the rights of Omegas (both his mother and his father are Alphas, and he nearly died alongside his mother due to complications of an Alpha birth), but once he presents, they sort of wobble a bit in their prejudice. It doesn’t stop them from kicking him out when he introduces them to Kagami, to his boyfriend (who just happens to also be an Omega).

(28) Expectation:

Akashi has always had great expectations of his team. They must be great, must be strong, and so he pressures the weakest link among them. Shintarou, while strong, is an Omega, and as thus is in a disadvantageous position in society. It would not do if he were to cause some rumour to float about their team, and so Akashi pushes him towards brilliant stoicism in the hopes that he will be exempt from the trappings of society. It is only later that he realises that he was exactly like all others who expected Shintarou to work twice as hard to prove himself, but by then it is far too late for apologies.

(29) Influence:

“Dad says you’re a bad influence,” Taiga says as soon as their lips part, smoke from the blunt wafting out of his nose and mouth. His eyes aren’t red yet, but soon they will be. Tatsuya is pretty sure he’s already stoned, especially since he shotgunned a blunt into his best friend’s mouth, his best friend who presented not three months ago and is an Omega, and he’s an Alpha, and-

“Yeah, he’s probably right,” he laughs.

(30) Obligation:

He has an obligation to the players on the team. He has to make sure they’re okay, physically and mentally, and he already knows that after this loss, Kise is neither. But when he followed the Alpha out of the building, he wasn’t expecting- he didn’t expect the lips on his, didn’t expect to be pulled so close.

(He kisses back and isn’t sure if it’s obligation or attraction, ‘cause previously he’s been into Omegas, but this is fine, is nice, and-)


	4. (30) to (40)

(30) Obligation:

He has an obligation to the players on the team. He has to make sure they’re okay, physically and mentally, and he already knows that after this loss, Kise is neither. But when he followed the Alpha out of the building, he wasn’t expecting- he didn’t expect the lips on his, didn’t expect to be pulled so close.

(He kisses back and isn’t sure if it’s obligation or attraction, ‘cause previously he’s been into Omegas, but this is fine, is nice, and-)

 

(31) Care:

In Middle school, Murasakibara helps him through his first heat. He’s the only one on the team that isn’t an Alpha, and so the chances of his birth control failing are lower. It’s not really romantic, but the care he gives, the care that is afforded to him, makes Midorima fall a little in love anyone.

(32) Runaway:

He runs away for two days a week after he presents. It’s the way that everyone acts different, how Alex is more obvious about her affection, as if she’s purposefully showing him nothing is different and in that he sees that things are different. Himuro doesn’t sling his arm around Kagami’s shoulders, and it feels lonely. His dad, rarely home, is practically non-existent now. So he runs away, and then he runs back home because he’s scared and even lonelier.

(33) Isolation:

The Omega changing rooms are isolated from the rest. He is isolated, changing in silence and feeling pretty shitty about it. It’s not like he wants a bunch of Alphas ogling him, but like… ah, the isolation and silence really doesn’t suit him. Kiyoshi likes noise, likes friendliness. He hopes that next year there are other Omegas on the team.

(34) Agony:

Muro-chin’s ruts are pretty strong. Murasakibara knows this because he can hear Muro-chin moaning and panting through the door. Ah, he really hates Alphas. They’re such a pain to deal with. But either way, Muro-chin is his friend, and he can’t really leave his friend in such agony, can’t let Muro-chin writhe to thoughts of Kaga-chin getting fucked (‘cause that’s just gross, he doesn’t want to even indirectly think of ugly eyebrows in any sexual situation) forever, so even though Muro-chin turned down offers of help through his rut, he opens the door and lumbers through.

(35) Peace:

There is a certain peace to be found in the heat of a California summer. It’s absolutely sweltering, the sun burning any whitey to a crisp, but Kagami’s Japanese so he doesn’t have that problem, though he still gets a bit darker during summer. There aren’t many cicadas, not in the middle of a concrete and metal jungle, so the sounds of summer include honking from cars, the screech of tires, and shouting. It’s all fairly hectic, really, and there is still some peace to be found in it. Tatsuya is playing against some older boys, but Taiga sprained his ankle the other day so he’s sitting out, watching his older brother who just presented as an Alpha (so cool, he wants to be just like him) fucking thrash the losers that decided to try and kick them off the court.

(36) Pause:

They kiss quietly, with pauses. Murasakibara is large and kisses like he wants to eat Midorima, but Midorima isn’t edible and no matter how much Murasakibara licks at him, he will not melt, so they pause every so often for the bigger man to crunch down some candy. It makes his mouth unbearably sweet, and Midorima tells him so, but still Murasakibara pulls away periodically to pop something in his mouth. At least he isn’t so apathetic towards him when Midorima goes into heat.

(37) Comfort:

In their last year of high school, Aomine loses a one-on-one to Midorima. The Omega has improved in leaps and bounds, strong enough to rival him even without his fucking three pointers, especially in the zone, but it’s still surprise when he loses (then again, it always is). It’s more of a surprise when Midorima drops to his knees and sucks him off, which is great in the moment, and fucking awful once he realises that it was meant to be some sort of comfort ‘cause he lost.

(38) Unfamiliar:

Pretty much everyone thought he was going to be an Alpha, Tatsuya included. It feels a little like a betrayal that he’s presented otherwise, but some part of him crows victory. He quashes it, of course he does, but Taiga is… unfamiliar, like this, suddenly different with the introduction of new information and-

(39) Lost:

He gets lost looking for a lucky item. He is in the shadier part of the city, and though he is certain if anyone attempted to try and take advantage of him, he could fight him or her off, he is suddenly so self-conscious of his gait and body that he shrinks in on himself.

(40) Sentimental:

It’s a rather useless sentiment, to think of Makoto-chan in any friendly terms. The boy is rather pathetic, an inferiority complex and insecurities and viciousness in a little bundle. Imayoshi slept with him three times, on three separate occasions, and got so many bruises and scratches and cuts for his trouble that it wasn’t worth it at all. And still, some sentimental part of him thinks fondly of his little apprentice, though he never managed to understand the meaning of the word ‘subtle’.


	5. (40) to (50)

(40) Sentimental:

It’s a rather useless sentiment, to think of Makoto-chan in any friendly terms. The boy is rather pathetic, an inferiority complex and insecurities and viciousness in a little bundle. Imayoshi slept with him three times, on three separate occasions, and got so many bruises and scratches and cuts for his trouble that it wasn’t worth it at all. And still, some sentimental part of him thinks fondly of his little apprentice, though he never managed to understand the meaning of the word ‘subtle’.

(41) Saccharine:

When Imayoshi pretends to be a good Omega, all Susa can think of is artificial sweetener. He’s never liked the taste of it, the way it sticks to his tongue and basically chokes him. When Imayoshi flashes his breasts at some idiot and they flush and stammer at the pretty, demure Omega in front of them, Susa thinks of artificial sweetener – too pretty, too demure, too sweet, ‘cause that’s not what Imayoshi is like, not really.

(42) Forgiveness:

Aomine says something stupid, and this time, Kagami doesn’t shrug it off. Somewhere in Aomine’s mind, he’s aware Kagami likes Alphas and Omegas, but it never really clicked before he snorted at the idea of Omega-Omega relationships, and suddenly there was this tension in the room. 

So he apologises, ‘cause this time he actually fucked up, like properly. And Kagami forgives him, but forgiveness and trust are a lot different, and now there’s a new aspect to the gaze that he’s given during lapses in conversation.

(43) Confusing:

Kuroko is somewhat confused as to what is going on between Kagami and Midorima. To any outsider, the two Omegas are unfriendly at best, outright hostile at worst, but Kuroko knows a little more about the both of them and can see the light blushes, the lingering glances and snatched touches. It’s certainly confusing.

(44) Exhaustion:

Midorima was raised from birth to be an excellent Alpha. Then, he was raised from twelve to be an excellent Omega (with a little less rigour, since his parents were quite half-hearted about the whole thing), and a large part of excellence was being interested in the opposite sex. He is not gay, because he does not like other Omegas. But seeing Kagami, exhausted and sweaty from running, stretch and show off his sweaty muscles…  
It certainly raises some questions.

(45) Tradition:

Arranged marriages are a tradition in the Midorima family. Honestly, Takao didn’t think that those were a thing anymore, but the defeated expression on Shin-chan’s face told him a lot more than his words. So right now, Shin-chan is sitting at a table opposite some Alpha probably as disinterested as Midorima in the whole thing. God, Takao is jealous of that anonymous, make-believe Alpha.

(46) Reflection:

Omega males have reproductive sexual characteristics. During the first heat, previously amorphous sexual organs open painfully, opening the previously closed channel to the womb. The body floods with estrogen, sometimes stimulating breast growth. Midorima knows this. He just never- he never thought he would be an Omega, let alone an Omega that needed to wear a bra. 

He looks at his reflection, wearing a lacy white thing that is so very unlike him, and shrinks on himself a little.

(47) Genetic:

Riko knows that biologically, genetically, she cannot carry Satsuki’s child. Some female Alpha’s have leftover wombs from ambiguous childhood, but not her, and not Satsuki. Genetically, it is unwise for Alpha’s to reproduce with each other, too. That’s why Kagami is their surrogate, impregnated via turkey baster in a hurried and laughable operation on the couch in which Riko wasn’t allowed to even look at Kagami while Satsuki jerked off into a fucking turkey baster and hurriedly jammed it in, and Kagami yelped in pain and Satsuki nearly took a foot to the head.

Oh, it was terrible, really. But now Kagami is five months pregnant, on leave from his career as an NBA superstar, and he’s asking her wether it’s wise to fuck Midorima while he’s pregnant (because apparently his boyfriend is a pillow princess and it’s getting too hard to ride him and also Midorima prefers to get fucked, and that’s something she never needed to know but will also lord over the man forever) and honestly, it’s all so ridiculously funny.

(48) Dare:

He kisses Mido-chin on a dare, given to him after practise not three days after Midorima presented. Aomine must think it’s funny; to have the useless Beta kiss the prissy Omega with such high standards, and Akashi must share that unconscious prejudice because he says nothing in protest, and gets that funny gleam to his eyes. Privately, Murasakibara thinks that Midorima doesn’t have high standards so much as doesn’t have any interest in Alphas, whatsoever, but he doesn’t say that, and instead presses his lips chastely to Midorima. 

A month later, Midorima asks for his help during the Omegas heat, and he can feel the heat of Aomine’s jealous glare on his neck. 

 

(49) Cleaning:

 

Sakurai does most of the cleaning. This surprises some (Aomine), but Imayoshi thinks it’s only natural. The other boy does love all things domestic; after all, why not let him clean when Imayoshi is so terrible at it? Gender roles are little but a thing to be scoffed at, after all, and Imayoshi does ride him so hard as a thank you.

(50) Fires:

Alex takes them out camping, way out into the forest. Himuro is fifteen and Taiga is fourteen, and they build a fire. They cross logs horizontally, build up a little square with space in the middle, and then they build a little platform with twigs. On top of that is a little pyramid of tinder and the like. The fire is meant to burn low and slow – that much is obvious from its construction. Taiga lights the fire, lets the match linger in his fingertips for a little too long before he drops it into their little building, made to burn. Himuro watches the fire and watches Taiga and makes connections and thinks about Omegas and their relationship and how Taiga is getting better than him.

Made to burn, they are.


	6. (50) to (60)

(50) Fires:

Alex takes them out camping, way out into the forest. Himuro is fifteen and Taiga is fourteen, and they build a fire. They cross logs horizontally, build up a little square with space in the middle, and then they build a little platform with twigs. On top of that is a little pyramid of tinder and the like. The fire is meant to burn low and slow – that much is obvious from its construction. Taiga lights the fire, lets the match linger in his fingertips for a little too long before he drops it into their little building, made to burn. Himuro watches the fire and watches Taiga and makes connections and thinks about Omegas and their relationship and how Taiga is getting better than him.

Made to burn, they are. 

(51) Thanksgiving:

Thanksgiving is an American holiday, and even when he was in America he wasn’t really one to celebrate stuff like that, a little too culturally lost to understand or identify with any particular group. Sometimes online businesses have Thanksgiving sales, and that’s about the most involved he gets with the holiday. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Yume’s pacifier was one he got on a Thanksgiving sale.

His daughter gurgles a little, in his arms, and his thoughts are distracted.

(52) Reunion:

They have a Teiko reunion every three years. This is the third one, and they’ve all come into their own and yet somehow have remained close. Kuroko has gone into the route of childcare, in university right now, and Kagami is in the NBA, one of the few Omegas in the game. He’s thriving, having fun, and Kuroko can’t help but feel a little bit forgotten. A little left behind. Well, if he were smart, he would have followed Kagami to America, but he doesn’t and hasn’t and will not, no matter how much his heart aches seeing the man he’s in love with once again. 

(53) Darkness:

His heat hits him in the night, waking him up to absolute darkness. Midorima’s parents aren’t home, are with his sister in his grandmother’s house because she’s finally presenting, and he wanders through the empty darkness to get a drink of water from the tap. There is an unnameable feeling welling through him, indescribably and elusive. He wishes that there were somebody, anybody there with him. 

(54) Ruins:

They take a holiday to Athens once. He wandered among the ruins, looking at ancient inscriptions depicting gods and goddesses being worshipped and killed, and felt a little bit lost. He gets the same feeling when he looks at Imayoshi, like he’s looking at something vast and above understanding. When Imayoshi says his name in his lilting tone, praises him for a three pointer right at the buzzer, he feels the hair on his neck stand on end. There’s something indescribable about the Omega. 

(55) Summer:  
In summer, Momoi sometimes forgoes a bra and instead wears a singlet. She loves the way that Riko blushes, fixated on her tits. The heat is the driving force behind it, but the resulting fucking and getting fucked is great, too. Sometimes they have sex on the back porch of Riko’s house, because her father is usually at the gym, and her house backs onto the forest, so the only perverts spying on them are 

(56) Teddy:

When he was growing up, he had a stuffed animal that he would keep in his bed. During his first heat, he held it in a death grip, trying to find some comfort where there was none. God, his first heat had been a nightmare, bloody and lonely and terrifying. His dad hadn’t been there, Alex hadn’t been there, and Tatsuya-  
Well. 

(57) Innocence:

There are connotations about a kid’s first heat. It’s actually a genre of porn, actually, having a kid fucked at first heat, when they become ‘mature’ and lose their innocence. Midorima finds that sort of thing sickening, but he finds most porn sickening. Aomine made a point of shoving fairly disgusting magazines in his face, seeing if he would react. Having a heat did not in itself damage his innocence; the way people treated him afterwards did.

(58) Retirement:

His father retired age seventy, when he was well into his thirties. Akashi Masaomi could have easily afforded to retire earlier, but he didn’t out of sheer stubbornness and addiction to power. Soon after his retirement, he died. Akashi threw himself headlong into the business, following in his footsteps because he didn’t know anything else, doesn’t know anything else. He is miserable all the time, heartbroken despite never having been in love, and his mind drifts constantly to a little café in Paris.

(59) Holidays:

In the winter holidays, Aomine says that he likes him. Taiga doesn’t know how to react, is suddenly drawn to a halt. They go out in the winter holidays. By the time school starts again, they’re broken up, and Kagami is knocked up and scared.

(60) Camelot:

He has built his own little Camelot in his room. It is a fortress of pillows and blankets, toys and clothes all strewn about. He has not cleaned for three days – he doesn’t see himself cleaning in another three days, either. Soon, Takao will come over and console him, tell him nothing is his fault, but for now he sits and bemoans his fate as something lesser.


	7. (60) to (70)

(60) Camelot:

He has built his own little Camelot in his room. It is a fortress of pillows and blankets, toys and clothes all strewn about. He has not cleaned for three days – he doesn’t see himself cleaning in another three days, either. Soon, Takao will come over and console him, tell him nothing is his fault, but for now he sits and bemoans his fate as something lesser.

(61) Feudal:

If warlords were still a thing, Imayoshi would without a doubt be one. The man thrives on conflict, on danger, on sheer dominance. Sakurai wouldn’t mind serving Imayoshi as a warlord. Maybe he could be a concubine, of sorts, fucking Imayoshi through his heats and maybe filling him up with children, so he could continue the family line. Ah, fuck, that’s hot. That’s a fantasy he’s definitely going to revisit.

(62) Flyover:

Kagami once flew over Missouri. At the time, Missouri’s legal age of consent was twelve. He was thirteen when he flew over Missouri, feeling not at all ready for sexual things at all, but in Missouri, he could get fucked, and it wouldn’t be a crime. He threw up a little bit in his mouth when he thought about that – the thought made all the more terrifying by the fact he had just presented, just become vulnerable.

(63) Sunset:

Tatsuya drives him to the hospital, because he stupidly, stupidly put off getting an abortion until it was too late, too illegal, and now he’s nine months up the duff and his water fucking broke. The sunset is really nice through the back car windows, but he’s a little distracted by vicious contractions and his mind flying through all the possible complications. 

(64) Ocean:

Teiko summer camp takes place on the beach. Kise has fun, splashes in the waves, but mostly he watches his friends. Watches Midorima, the way he is slowly gaining breasts and weight around the hips and slowly becoming more and more existent as something to be objectified. Kise feels really, really sorry for him, sorry for all the he’ll have to go through, but at the same time he can’t help but admire the other boy as he wades into the ocean.

(65) Detention:

He gets detention for punching someone. The classroom designated for detention is empty, with even the teacher not bothering to show up on the last day of school before winter holidays. He puts his feet up and considers how he’s going to tell Kagami that he maybe sorta wants to fuck him, and maybe sorta wants to hug him and fall in love, just a little bit.

(66) Interstate:

Tatsuya and he go on a road trip in the summer holidays of his second year, and Tatsuya’s third. They fly over to America and take Tatsuya’s dad’s Toyota out, ‘cause he’s planning on scrapping it soon and getting a new one, and they want to get all the mileage they can out of it. They go interstate, wherever the fuck they want. It’s… freeing, in a way, and something grows between them, unspoken and unnoticed.

(67) Suitcase:

He packs his life away into a suitcase and moves to America. His dad is pissed at him, Kuroko won’t look him in the eyes, and he’s a teenage parent. Kagami boards the plane with a baby in arm, after getting tangled up in customs. He worked hard in the very last season, showed off all that he could, and he fucking made it with a scholarship to UCLA. Yume is just a blip on the radar, but a loved one, even if she was a mistake from conception to birth.

(68) Breakup:

Their breakup is spectacular. Aomine is angry, Kagami is annoyed, and things spark and grate and suddenly he’s screaming at Kagami for being a slutty whore and Kagami fucking breaks his nose and-  
They don’t speak for a four months after that, until Kagami calls him up panicked and tells him tearfully that the deadline for an abortion before its illegal has come and gone and he fucking missed it and now he’s going to be a fucking father. He can’t handle it, tells Kagami to fuck off, and has a panic attack, then spends the rest of the year ignoring it entirely.

(69) BFF:

When they’re out in the streets, people think they’re friends. Everyone sees two Alphas, high school girls, and they think that they’re BFF’s. It’s sort of true; Riko is Satsuki’s best friend, and vice versa, but there is more to them than that. They are in love, truly and stupidly in love. She hates when people erase that, when they push her into a box they think suits her more. 

(70) Heaven:

His mom was an Omega, just like him. She’s not around anymore. Died when he was seven, a terrifying loss that he didn’t know how to deal with. At the time, the religion that saturated all of America made itself present, telling him his mom was up in Heaven, but-  
He doesn’t believe that, though he wishes he did. But for him, when he dies, he’s gone, like TV static, and his corpse is gonna be ash and dust.

**Author's Note:**

> yo im lonely so please talk to me


End file.
